The Clone Wars: The Lost Missions
|premiere = "The Unknown" |finale = "Sacrifice" |tempo_de_duração = |canal = *Super RTL *Netflix https://www.agambiarra.com/calendario-netflix-outubro-2016/ |criador(es) = |roteirista(s) = *Katie Lucas *Christian Taylor *Jonathan W. Rinzler |diretor(es) = *Kyle Dunlevy *Danny Keller *Steward Lee *Bosco Ng *Brian Kalin O'Connell |produtor executivo(s) = |estrelando = |estreado = *15 de Fevereiro de 2014 *7 de Março de 2014 *2 de Outubro de 2016 |finalizado = *8 de Março de 2014 |cronologia = |era = |precedido = Quinta Temporada |seguido = Legacy }} The Lost Missions compete à sexta temporada da série de TV Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Tendo sido originalmente destinada a fazer parte de uma temporada completa de 22 episódios, 13 episódios de The Lost Missions haviam sido concluídos após o egresso do Cartoon Network, em Março de 2013. The Lost Missions foi estreado na rede de televisão Alemã pelo canal Super RTL, tendo sido exibida entre 15 de Fevereiro e 8 de Março de 2014. Após a divulgação de um acordo de licenciamento exclusivo com a Disney e a ABC, a temporada foi lançada exclusivamente para as audiências estadunidense e canadense no dia 7 de Março de 2014 pelo Netflix. E, em 2 de Outubro de 2016, dois anos após os lançamentos na Alemanha, Estados Unidos e Canadá, a Netflix finalmente lançou todos os episódios da sexta temporada no Brasil, junto a vários filmes e outros conteúdos de Star Wars. Desenvolvimento Em Setembro de 2011, o então escritor principal, Christian Taylor, declarou que eles já haviam escrito a sexta temporada.ForceCast.net: Special Report: Clone Wars Season 4 Premiere, Part II A sexta temporada teria começado a ser produzida em Outubro de 2012, quando o supervisor da série Dave Filoni confirmou que ele e sua equipe haviam começado a trabalhar no roteiro e nos designs para a temporada no ''Star Wars Insider'' 137. Estreia Em 11 de Março de 2013, a Lucasfilm anunciou, depois da conclusão da Quinta Temporada de The Clone Wars, que a produção de futuros episódios para o Cartoon Netowk havia cessado, mas que o estúdio continuaria a produção de arcos ainda não lançados. Nas semanas que se sucederam o anúncio, clipes de episódios que seriam pertencentes à Sexta Temporada que ainda seriam lançados, apesar de ter sido retirada da Cartoon Network, foram exibidos. No painel dos "Segredos de Star Wars:The Clone Wars" na Celebration Euripe II, Filoni implicou que havia uma pequena possibilidade de que temporada terminaria sendo exposta na televisão no futuro. No dia 11 de Outubro de 2013, Filoni anunciou que sua equipe havia completado a produção dos episódios remanescentes da série e que seriam lançados no início de 2014. No dia 16 de Janeiro de 2014, a rede de televisão Alemã Super RTL anunciou que estaria exibindo os episódios da "sexta temporada" nos sábados, começando no dia 15 de Fevereiro com 4 episódios e continuando nas semanas subsequentes. Em 13 de Fevereiro de 2014, StarWars.com anunciou que os últimos treze episódios finais da série seria exibidos como The Lost Missions pela Netflix nos estados Unidos e no Canadá no dia 7 de Março, como parte de um acordo que também incluía o filme e as demais temporadas. O departamento de lançamento no ''Star Wars Insider'' 148 revelou os nomes, os sumários e os créditos dos episódios. The Lost Missions estreou no Netflix as 12:01 AM do dia 7 de Março[http://jedinews.co.uk/news/news.aspx?newsID=15807 Jedi News - Latest: The Clone Wars 'The Lost Missions' Arrives on Netflix at 12:01am PST March 7th]Prepare your queues for The Clone Wars! The entire series, including The Lost Missions of season 6 come to Netflix at 12:01am PST, March 7th!, efetivamente trazendo a série à sua conclusão. Coincidindo com o lançamento no Netflix, StarWars.com divulgou um guia oficial dos episódios para acompanhar cada um dos treze episódios finais. Os times de distribuição da Lucasfilm passaram a negociar acordos para o lançamento de The Lost Missions ao redor do mundo.[http://jedinews.co.uk/news/news.aspx?newsID=15795 Jedi News - Latest: Star Wars: The Clone Wars - The Lost Missions in the UK] Começando no dia 9 de Junho de 2014, The Lost Missions tornou-se disponível em sete outros formatos online, incluindo o iTunes nos EUA e no Canadá, a Amazon, o Google nos EUA e no Canadá, a Microsoft nos EUA e no Canadá, a Sony nos EUA e no Canadá, a Verizon e o Vudu. Os episódios foram lançados em Blu-ray e DVD no dia 11 de Novembro de 2014 , e lançados oficialmente no Brasil em 2 de Outubro de 2016 pela Netflix. Episódios Notas e referências Categoria:Artigos fora-de-universo Categoria:Star Wars: The Clone Wars